Fires Left Burning
by The Great Hooble
Summary: Graphic beating scenes, you have been warned! R&R, plz! My first XM:E fic. don't judge me on it. Too much. 10th chapter up! I'm back!!! **dances**
1. The Begining

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, but arigatou to the people who do for not suing me!!!! ^_^  
  
____________________________________~*~*~___________________________________ _________  
  
Author's Note:This is my first XME fic. Forgive me if I get anything wrong! Here's my character's profile, for the few of you out there who actually give a damn.  
  
  
  
Name:Mariann Saunders (pronounced mar-ee-uhn sand-ers)  
  
Age:14  
  
Hair:Black (like all my characters)  
  
Eyes:Bright Blue  
  
Height/Weight:medium and slender  
  
Powers:Ability to blow anything up (hee hee ^_~), pyrokenisis  
  
Codename:Scorch  
  
Appearence:School:A blue tee-shirt with a white sweater, jeans, and sneakers, (that sounds suspiciously like my school outfit...) triangle dangly earrings. X-Man(or woman):Black bellyshirt, black tightpants with the all-too-familiar X-belt, hair in a braid, tied with a red bow with a blue triangle symbol on it.  
  
  
  
____________________________________~*~*~___________________________________ _________  
  
Last day, last day last day.......Those words echoed in Mariann's head over and over as her legs pumped up and down on the bike pedals. She just about crashed the beat-up thing as she swung into the driveway of Hell. Or, as some people liked to call it, home. She tried to slip in quietly, but was noticed anyway. "You're late!" Mariann felt the sting of the slap before the words registered in her mind. She fell to the floor. "I told you to be home by 3:15! EVERYDAY!!" The old woman known as her foster mother began to hit her with a broom. "This is what you get for being late!" With every smack, Mariann grew madder and madder. She couldn't do anything, or the woman would tell the grimy resemblence of a man called her foster father. And another beating from him was liable to kill her. She focused on the straw part of the broom, the part that wasn't hitting her. Suddenly, it burst into flame. The woman grew madder. "You little freak!" She began kicking Mariann. "You ust wait till your father wakes up...." Mariann's face was emotionless. "You better stay in that Institute place! Otherwise you'll be killed! Wait, scratch that. You'll make a lot of people happy!" Mariann contined to stare straight ahead. "Now git," said the woman, "before I use that stringy hair of yours to make a new broom!" Mariann stood and walked towards the barren closet that served as her room. Last day, last day, last day......  
  
It WAS her last day. Tomorrow she was being sent to Professor Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, in Westchester, New York. (a/n:I know it's in Bayville, but let's just pretend Bayville's in Westchester) And NY was about as far from Atlanta, Georgia as you could get, without going to Canada. Apparantley, she was a mutant. That explained why things exlpoded when she was mad, and why she could set things aflame with her mind. She curled up on her haybag of a mattress and waited. Pretty soon, here came Gorge. "Wha? She did WHA? GIRL!" Mariann obidiently stood. She was never called by her name. She was always called Girl, Freak, or things that really shouldn't be mentioned here. She walked into the living room, only to be met by a smack in the face. For the second time that day, she fell to the floor. She curled up protectivley as the huge, grimy mound began to stomp on her hands and feet with his size 11 Redwings. "Stupid freak! Glad you're gettin' shipped off and outta' here!" She spent an hour getting yelled at. Then she was kicked to her room, where she curled up and tried to sleep. Last day, last day, last day.....  
  
Next morning, she climbed on a bus with a one-way ticket to Westchester. She just sat and stared out the window, thinking. She thought of her parents, who had molested her. To this day, she couldn't stand anyone even looking at her wrong. She quickly fell asleep, a result of the gentle rocking of the boat and her lack of sleep.  
  
Before she knew it, the conductor (a/n:Do they have conductors on buses?) was yelling, "Westchester! All off for Westchester!" Quickly shaking herself awake, she gathered her bags and climbed off. Someone was supposed to be waiting for her. She saw a girl with red hair and an old man in a wheelchair. The girl was holding a sign with the word "Mariann" on it in black, handwritten letters. "I'm Mariann." She said, walking up to them. The old man smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. It's good to meet you. This is Jean Grey." The redhead nodded and smiled. Mariann didn't say anything. "Well, let's go." The Professor took the sign from Jean and the girl pushed him out of the station into a parking lot. Mariann followed with her duffel.  
  
Mariann P.O.V.  
  
We drove to a mansion outside Westchester. There was this fountain out front, and It was gated. All in all, I was impressed. When we got inside, a whole boatload of people were waiting for me. Introductions all around, please? The words were in my head. "Woah..." The professor smiled. "I apologize. I forgot that I had not told you. I am a telekinetic." Now, everyone, please state your name." He gestured to an extremely hairy guy. "Logan." A tall, black woman with white hair. "Ororo Munroe." A girl with her brown hair tied into a ponytail. "Kitty Pryde." A guy with brown hair and red glasses. "Scott Summers." A black kid with blond hair and a skateboard. "Evan Munroe." (a/n:I know that's proably not his real last name, but it fits!) A girl with pale skin and brown hair with a white streak in the bangs. "Ah'm Rouge" A boy with blue.....fur....and a....tail....."Kurt Vagner" A kid with brown hair. "Bobby Drake." A kid with blond hair. "Sam." (a/n:I DON'T KNOW HIS LAST NAME!!!!! AAAAAUGH!!! GOMEN!) And a bunch of others. Then I introduced myself. "Mariann Saunders." Evan noticed the scars and bruises covering my arms. "Woah, that must have been a major wipe-out!" I followed his gaze. As I remembered the beatings my foster "parents", and I use the term loosley, gave me, I started to flare up. I radiated heat, and the vase on the other side of the room shattered. Their eyes widened, and I grew even more angry. I started flaring, causing the sprinklers to go off. As the water hit me, my fires were cooled. The Professor entered my mind. What's the matter, Mariann? What did those people do to you?  
  
__________________________________~*~*~_____________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
Hooble:Gomen! I know this chapter is short, but I'm going to be gone for two weeks and wanted to have plenty of room to write more.  
  
Kurt:Vhat vas the deal about me?  
  
Hooble:Huh?  
  
Kurt:"A boy with blue.....fur....and a....tail....."  
  
Hooble:Hey, she just met you!  
  
Kurt:Oh.........but it sound like you vhere insulting me!  
  
Hooble:Just wait still she catches on to your accent! 


	2. The Fire's New Home

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution. I do, however, own Mariann. SO DON'T RIP ME OFF OR I WILL SUE YOU FOR EVERY FREAKING LAST DIME YOU HAVE!!! AND THEN SOME!!!! (ahem) sorry..................  
  
__________________________________~*~*~_____________________________________ _________  
  
Author's note:I was gone for a week with no computer acess. That's Why I didn't update. Arigatou to my reviewers! All five of them!!  
  
__________________________________~*~*~_____________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
That night, the Professor called me into his office. "Mariann, what set your powers off like that?" I just stared stonily at the floor. "Mariann, I won't probe your mind without permission. Please tell me." Silence. I was not a trusting person. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I seem rude," I blurted, "but I have been shoved around to some of the worst people ever to adopt. My case worker is an idiot. I just got here, and despite how happy all those people out there look, I'm still judging this place. So please, I'd really rather go up to my room and sleep." The Professor seemed surprized by my outburst, but smiled and nodded. I walked up the stairs, looked around, then relized I was hoplessly lost. "Great," I muttered, looking for Amara, my roomate. (a/n: Isn't Amara the english dub version of Haruka?) Instead, I saw Kitty. "Um, Kitty?" I asked uncertaintly. She looked up. "Hey! What the matter? Did you like, get lost?" I winced at her valley girl speech. "Um, yeah. I room with Amara." "Oh, I totally know where that is!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. On the way, she told me all about her school, Bayville High. When we reached the room, I said thanks and closed the door. "Ow," I said, rubbing my arm. "Did Kitty get ahold of you?" Amara asked, looking up from her book. I had only spent about an hour with her, but she seemed alright. She was kinda nice,and,most of all,didn't say anything about my scars. We talked about the school awhile, then about the X-Men. As we (finally) laid down to sleep, I thought, I've found my first friend.  
  
The next day was Saturday. I got dressed and stumbled down to the kitchen, still blurry-eyed. Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Logan were there, Scott and Kurt arguing over some sports team, Kitty typing on her laptop, Logan reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He hadn't spoken much, the entire time I'd been there. I reached over and typed on Kitty's laptop, What's with Logan's silent treatment? She smiled at me and typed back, Don't mind him. He's always like that. He seemed to sense we were talking about him, because he raised his eyebrows at us. "Gossiping, Half-Pint?" She blushed and quickly deleted our conversation. "So," she said out loud, to me, "Are you,like, going to Bayville next week?" Again wincing at her accent, I nodded. "Yeah." As much as I tried to avoid it, it was almost impossible not feel like a part of this place. At least around Kitty. "I'm kinda nervous." She smiled. Don't worry. The only people you have to worry about are the Brotherhood. You'll probably see them this weekend. They're never far away." I raised an eyebrow. "Scott, are we going or not?" Scott, startled out of his conversation, pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Yea, yea. You coming, Mariann?" I was surprized. I had never been to a mall to shop for _myself_. I hesitated, then nodded. "Yea. Sure." We ran out to Scott's car. I jumped over the side, into the back seat. Kitty just walked right through the back door. My eyes widened. Kitty grinned. "Sorry. It's my power." I shook my head. "This place is going to take some getting used to." Scott nodded. "You have no idea." Just then, with a puff of smoke and the acrid scent of brimstone, Kurt appeared in the backseat. In my lap, to be exact. I blushed furiously, raising the heat in the car about 5 degrees. Kurt gave a good-natured grin, then bamfed into the front. Kitty nudged me and grinned. Still completely red in the face, I stared at the floorboard. Scott made his way to Bayville Mall.  
  
When we got there, Kitty dragged me to every store she knew of, making me try on a million different outfits. I finally decided on a pale blue tee, white sweater, black jeans, black ankle boots, and triangle earrings that matched my tee and brushed my shoulders when I leaned over. We caught up with Scott and Kurt in the food court. Kitty pointed out Tabitha. "She's with the Brotherhood of Mutants," she whispered. The girl must have noticed us watching, because she sauntered over. Her blond hair was pulled into wings on either side of her head, and she wore several bracelets. "Hey, Kitty, Blue," she said, leaning on the table, "Who's the new girl, and what's her power?" I narrowed my eyes. "How did you know I have powers?" She laughed. "Because anyone seen with Kitty Pryde is either desperate, or part of the Geek Squad, also known as the X-Men." I decided in the back of my mind that I didn't like her. See, there are very few things I despise. Bigots is one. "Name's Mariann," I said, standing, "And my power," I continued, begining to heat up, "Is very simple." There. I was at the right temperature. "I burn easily." Tabitha stepped back. Her face was red from the heat I was radiating. I kept my face normal, not showing that I was tiring quickly. The blond just scowled and turned away.  
  
That night, as we ate dinner, I noticed Bobby staring at me. His food sat untouched, as he studied me. Scott must have noticed it too, because he asked Bobby, "Hey, Bobby, how'd you like to take my ride tonight?" He dangled his keys in Bobby's face. "Yea, sure, whatever." was his mumbled reply. Everyone around the table laughed,except me. I blushed so hard I couldn't control it. The sprinklers went off. A protective barrier of ice was quickly thrown over the food, as Ororo ran to turn off the flood. As I went to my room to change, Logan smirked at me. "Looks like you got a fan club already, Firefly." I just blushed again, and climbed the stairs. Firefly?  
  
__________________________________~*~*~_____________________________________ _________  
  
Hooble:YAAY! The second chapter! Now Bobby has a crush an Mariann, (poor kid, I had to do _something_ with him) Logan's doing the father-figure thing, and Mariann has a friend!! BTW, if you totally hate this story, say so. I'm not exactly thrilled with it myself, and I wrote it!  
  
Kurt:Vhy in the hell did I bamf into her lap!  
  
Hooble:Cuz I'm the damned author and I can make you do dat.  
  
Kurt:Damned is right!  
  
Hooble:**smacks him with Hammer-of-Anti-Damnation** 


	3. The Search for Remy

Disclaimer:I do not own XME. I _do_ own Mariann, tho. ____________________________________~*~*~___________________________________ _________  
  
Author's Note:Okay, this is the third chapter, with the entrance of a familiar (or not, depending on who you are) character.  
  
____________________________________~*~*~___________________________________ _________  
  
Will everyone please report to Cerebro? The Professor's voice came through my sleep-blocked head. "Geez, who needs an alarm clock?" I grumbled, rising from my bed. "Does he do this often?" I asked Amara, glancing at the clock. 7:30! "Yes, unfortunatly." she replied, throwing me a black outfit. "Put this on. The Professor thinks you can control your power enough to be an X-Man. Or woman." I looked at it. A black bellyshirt, black tightpants, and a light blue belt with the red "X" on the buckle. When I put it on, it kinda slid down my waist on one side. I braided my hair over my shoulder and fastened it with a blue triangle clip. I slipped on my boots and checked the mirror. "I have just one thing to say about this." I called to Amara. "What's that?" "Damn!" She laughed and we ran out the door. "Oh, watch your mouth around Jean. She doesn't take kindly to cursing. "You mean Jean has-a-stick-so-far-up-her-ass-she's- starting-to-like-it Grey?" I said lightly. "I'm not really worried. See, we Southern women don't take no crap. She wants to go one-on-one with me, bring it on!" She just shook her head and led me to Cerebro.  
  
We walked into a giant room. It was empty. I mean, there was this little platform, but that was it. Big dome. Empty. "Amara?" "Yeah?" "Remember what I said about the outfit?" "Yeah?" "Ditto." She smiled as we walked up behind the others. "Hey, Mariann!" Kurt waved. "Nice look!" Will not blush, will not blush! I said to myself. "I would perfer that you used codenames, please. Mariann, your codename is Scorch." Scorch, I thought. I like that. He went through the others. Scott, Cyclops. Kurt, Nightcrawler. Amara, Magma. Evan, Spyke. Kitty, Shadowcat. Ororo, Storm. Logan, Wolverine. Jean Grey, Jean Grey. I snorted softly to myself. "We've spotted a new mutant," said the Professor. "We want to try and bring him back." "What?" I said. "I'm aint even got used to being the new kid yet!" There was a small ripple of laughter at that. "His name is Remy LeBeau. His power is to kineticly charge things," continued the Professor, with a sharp look at me. "He's in Louisiana. Now, aside from you, Rouge, how many people have been to Louisiana?" I raised my hand. "Lived there 'till I was ten. I can show you around the entire city. And find him, if he's associated with a gang." Kitty shot me a look, and I shrugged. The Professor looked back at his screen. "It says here he has affiliated with the Theives." "The Theives. Okay.....that's gonna be a little tough." "How so?" "The Thieves have several hangouts. They have to. The Theives are all over New Orleans!" "Ah." "I have an idea, though. Take me there, and I think it'll work."  
  
The X-Jet landed just outside of New Orleans. "Nightcrawler, teleport Scorch into the city. We will wait here." I took Kurt's three-fingered hand. "Um, Kurt, you better...." He looked at me a second, then slapped his forehead. "Oh! Ja." He turned on his hollo-watch. To tell the truth, he was kinda cute, even if it was a hollogram. We bamfed into the shadows of a building. "Perfect!" I said. "We're not that far from where we need to be." I started walking. "Vhere are ve going?" "Just follow me, elf."  
  
____________________________________~*~*~___________________________________ _________  
  
Hooble:Heh. I guess it's just a fact. I write short chapters. Gomensai! Kurt:I vill hurt you. Hooble:Vhy? Kurt:THAT'S VHY! 


	4. Remy lost, Remy be found!

Disclaimer:I own nothing. ____________________________________~*~*~___________________________________ _________  
  
Author's note:GAMBIT! GAMBIT IS COOL! Also, we get a small glimpse into Mariann's past.  
  
____________________________________~*~*~___________________________________ _________  
  
We walked to a massive stone building in downtown New Orleans. We ran up the stairs and creaked open the door. "Who enters de T'eves?" boomed a voice. "The Raven has returned to ask assistance!" I called back. Kurt gave me a look. "Returned?" he whispered. I silenced him with a raised hand. Suddenly the lights clicked on, and we saw a tall, slightly balding man sitting in a massive chair. He walked towards me. "Raven. Welcome back to de T'eves." I responded with only a cold glare. "I have not rejoined. I merely need your help, Jean." He stopped. "How may we help you?" "Where is the Theif named Gambit?" I asked. "You mean de mutant?" "Yes," I replied. Kurt started to speak, but I silenced him. "Only Theives may speak to Theives," I explained. "Your friend, he is not of us?" "No," I replied. "And he has no wish to be. Just tell me where he went, LeBeau!" He regarded me cooly. "He deceived us. We banished him to de Outskirts." I nodded. "Thank you, Jean." I turned to walk out, expecting Kurt to follow me. When he didn't I grabbed his "sleeve," which was really fur, and dragged him out.  
  
"Vhat vas that about?" asked the Elf as we made our way to the outer area of town. I sighed, casually flipping a fireball on my thumb. "I used to be a Theif, okay? They called me Raven cause a my hair. I know Remy. We....worked together." I dropped the subject and hoped he would, too. "So why'd you quit?" he asked. I groaned. "My parents were murdered by the Assasins, a rival gang." Kurt fell silent. "I am sorry," he said softly. "Don't be. I got used to it." He looked up. "One more thing. How come you spoke so properly to him, but you don't to me?" We reached the Outskirts, and I began searching for the familiar trenchcoat that was his trademark. "The Theives think they're the top, and they are, but they demand a certain........respect for the older members. There he is!" I cried as a brown jacket disappeared behind a wall. "Gambit! S'me, Raven!" I yelled, hoping he'd remember. "I neva forgot y', mon soeur. Who's y' friend?" "This is Kurt," I relplied. "He won't hurt you. Please come out!" Slowly, deliberatley, a mop of unruly brown hair appeared from behind the wall. He still held the bo staff, and his duster, as well, but something was different. He wasn't smilng. His face contorted in pain, and he clutched at his stomach. "Remy!" I gasped. "You're hurt!" He managed a weak version of "his" smile. "Oui. But it does me good t' see y' face, Corbeau."He fell forward, and I caught him. Blood dripped from a wound on his stomach. "Kurt, get us outta here!" I grabbed his furry hand, and we bamfed.  
  
"Scorch!" yelled Kitty, erm, Shadowcat as we appeared in front of the X-Jet. "Is that Remy?" she asked. "Yea. But he's hurt, we have to get back to the Mansion, like, yesterday!" We carried him into the Jet and laid him in the back. "Who are dese people, an' how do dey know me?" Remy asked as I applied a bandage to the wound. "I'll explain when we get there. You shut up and rest." I said. "Y' ain't changed a bit, chere." Then he quieted, and slept the rest of the way.  
  
Remy P.O.V. I woke up in a large, white room. A hospital of some sort. Bandages were wrapped around my damaged stomach, and Mariann sat at my bedside, asleep. Corbeau, the Raven. My love.  
  
____________________________________~*~*~___________________________________ _________ Hooble:Hmm....no one expected dat, did dey? Hehe, sorry. I can't help but love de way Remy talks. I like de way it looks even more. 


	5. Family Found

Disclaimer:I didn't do it! I don't own da Xmen peeples. Just Mariann. **************************************************************************** ********* Author's note: If ya really like Wolvie's tough, bad-ass side, don't read dis chappie. Oh, and one more thing.......How do ya put a piccie on yer user lookup?? Email me, please. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Regular P.O.V. Remy coughed a little, and Mariann jerked awake. "Remy! You 'wake!" He smiled. "Non, I t'ink I died an' went ta heaven." She frowned a little. "Why would ya think that?" He looked around. "A big white room, soft bed, an' I am staring uncontrollably at de most beautiful angel of dem all." She blushed and slapped him on the arm. "Remy LeBeau, you start talkin' like that to me, and I'll put ya back inta your coma!" Hank McCoy walked out of a side room. "Now, Mariann, don't destroy my patient until he meets the other students." She cracked a smile at the look of terror on Remy's face. "Remy, this Mr. McCoy. He a mutant, too. Actually, he a science teacher. He wear this watch thingy that keeps people from running and screaming in ultimate and complete terror." Remy's only reply: "Chere, if I was able, an' no offense to de blue guy, I would be runnin' an' screamin' in ultimate an' complete terror." Mariann, came the Professor's "voice" in her head, Please come to my office. She stood. "I gotta go," she said apologeticly. "The Prof. wants me." "How do ya know dat, Corbeau?" asked Remy, looking up with confused red-on-black eyes. "He a telepath. The most powerful in the world. He sends all his messages straight inta our heads." "Our?" She shook head. "I explain lata."  
  
Mariann opened the oaken door to the Professor's office. "Ya wanted ta see me?" "Yes. Sit down." She did as instructed in one of the plush chairs. "Mariann, I was going through your hospital records, and I saw your DNA sample." Mariann shrugged. "They take 'em for every orphan, in case they finda match. It don't matter if the parent's're dead and the resta the family would ratha spit on ya than take ya inta their home." The Professor nodded. "I see. Well, I've found a match." Her eyes narrowed. "Ya did?" "Yes. It matches someone her at the Institute. Your father." She shook her head. "No. It cain't be. See, when I was four, my parents was both killed while I was at daycamp. They proved it!" There was a knock on the door. Just a moment, Charles sent the message to the person on the other side. "Perhaps not. Come in," he called. The door creaked open, and Logan stepped in. Mariann's eyes went to pie-plate size. "Professor, you ain't sayin'....." He nodded. Mariann turned around to stare at Logan. His head was hung, and, for once, he looked like he had no clue what to do. In all truth, he didn't. "I'll let you two talk," said the Professor, wheeling himself out the door. Logan sat in the chair next to Mariann. "I'm gonna be honest with ya," he said in a slightly less gruff tone, "I don't remember a flamin' thing about what happened. An' I'm sorry ya got put through what ya did. It's my fault." Mariann was unresponsive, except for a single tear rolling down her cheek. "So you my daddy, huh?" She asked. "Yea." "What....whaddaya wanna be called? I been callin' ya Mr. Logan since I got here, but that's not exactly a father's title." He puzzled for a moment. "Your choice," he finally replied. She turned to him. "Daddy," she choked out, then ran to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. A tear or two leaked out of Logan's eye as well, as he wrapped his arms around Mariann. "Firefly," he said softly. She laughed through her tears. "Well, let's get ya ready fer school in the mornin'," he said. She broke into a grin and hugged him again. Outside the door, the Professor smiled.  
  
Later, in the kitchen, the Professor approached Mariann. "I have some bad news," he said. Mariann nearly dropped her tomato sandwhich. Oh, Lord, he made a mistake. Daddy ain't my daddy! "You won't be attending Bayville High with the others." A huge sigh of relief escaped Mariann. "I thought ya were talkin' about Daddy," she said. "What school am I goin' to, then?" "Your mother left express wishes that you would go to a Catholic high school, so I have enrolled you in Bayville Catholic High School." She gave a look of surprise. "But......I'm not Catholic....." The Professor nodded. "I know. I suppose you could try it, and if you don't like it, I will enroll you in the public school." She smiled. "Thanks," she said. "The only problem is transportation. No bus runs through here to the school, and you don't have a vehicle." Rouge walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Mariann, Professor. What'sup?" Mariann took a bite of her sandwhich. "Ah'm naht goain ta Bahyvalle Hagh," she said through tomato and bread. "English, if yah don't mahnd?" Rouge replied. Swallowing, Mariann corrected herself. "I'm not goin' ta Bayville High." Rouge waved it away. "No big loss." The Professor cut into their conversation. "Mariann, do you know how to drive any type of vehicle?" She nodded. "I used ta steal my last foster father's motorcycle and take it for joyrides...." Shaking his head, the Professor decided to ignore the excess information. "I'll ask Logan to take you to get a motorcycle in the morning. "Can Ah come?" asked Rouge, leaning on the counter. "S'a two-person bike, Rouge," Mariann said. "Only me'n Daddy'll fit. 'Sides, ya gotta go ta school." "Daddy?" Rouge was beyond surprised. Grining sheepishly under the Professor's stare, Mariann explained, again through her sandwhich. "Tha Prafessar fand mah DNA ahnd it mahtches Lahgan's." "Mariann, speak in mah language." Swallowing again, Mariann reapeated herself. "The Professor found my DNA an' it matches Logan's." "Oh. Can Ah tell the others?" She was clearly begging for a chance to imitate a loudspeaker. "Actually, I'd rather tell, an' you'll hafta ask Daddy." Rouge dissapeared.  
  
Mariann's P.O.V. I went upstairs to finish my sandwhich in peace. No such shit. First Amara, Bobby, Sam, and Jamie came in, asking for details. Which I gladly gave. Then Kitty, Rahne, Jean, Roberto, and Scott. Again, I gave details. But when Kurt, Evan, Jubilee, and Remy, Remy with a slight limp, intruded on me and my tomato, I simply wrote a sign, posted it on the door, and shoved them out. Then I went to find Rouge.  
  
"Corbeau!" someone yelled from behind me as I marched across the grounds. "What?" I snapped at Remy as he struggled to keep up. "I see what y' meant by 'our' now, chere." I glowered. "There may be one less 'our' when I get through with 'er."  
  
"What are y' talkin' about?"  
  
"Rouge ran 'er big mouth about the Wolverine bein' my Daddy. Now I'm gonna show 'er what runs in the family." Remy grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Don' do dat, Raven." I spun to face him.  
  
"Why the hell not? I told 'er not ta blab, an' I'm sure Daddy wouldn't!"  
  
Speak of the devil, here came Daddy, walkin' across the grounds. "Mariann, c'mere!" he called, motioning to me with a hand. I told Remy bye and ran towards him.  
  
Regular P.O.V. Remy watched with slight remorse as Mariann ran towards her father. He hadn't had a chance to tell her that he wanted to ask Rouge out. All the other mutants had welcomed him graciously, but he was losing the one he loved! (Past tense, loved,) he thought. Then he sighed and decided to talk to her later.  
  
"Daddy, I need ta ask ya somethin....." Mariann said before Logan could start. Daddy. He was still geting used to that. "What is it, Firefly?" he asked. "DID YA TELL ROUGE SHE COULD BLAB TA THE WHOLE DAMNED INSTITUTE?" Mariann nearly screamed. He quieted her. "No. We'll deal with 'er later. Right now, ya need a ride ta school. Climb on." Still slightly fuming, she climbed onto the powerful prized possesion and wrapped her arms around her father's waist.  
  
At the motocycle place, Mariann walked through the rows with a critical eye. One was too large, another too small. By the time she finally found one she could fit on, and took it for a test drive, Logan was begining to regret this. "Mariann, do ya like this one?" She nodded. "Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the counter. They paid with the Professor's credit, (you have to love that. The Prof. pays for everything!) bought helmets, gloves, etc., and Mariann rode home by herself.  
  
When she pulled into the garage, Scott, Kurt, and a boy she didn't know were there. The other boy was tall, slim, and had white hair.Scott and Kurt were being polite, but silently begging him to leave. At the sight of the bike, the boy paled. "H-h-hi, M-M-Mister Logan...." Mariann chuckled and swung her braid out of the helmet. The Institute boys could barely contain their laughter. The white-haired boy blushed slightly. (He's fucking cute!) she thought, then got off the bike. "Hiya! I'm Mariann Saunders! I'm guessing you're a mutant, since Kurt's in his Fuzzy Elf mode. Actually, Logan's my dad." Mariann shook his hand. The boy smirked and Kurt glowered. "YeaI'mamutantname'sPietroI'mwiththeBrotherhoodofMutants LOGAN'S YOUR DAD?!?!" He forgot to speedtalk on the last words from shock.(Damn, she's cute! Wonder if she'll let me in after their "curfew...") The mutant in question rolled into the garage and growled at the sight of the rapidly paling Pietro.  
  
"LookbabeI'llcallyoulater,okay?" He sped out of the garage at top speed. Logan popped his claws and walked over to the others.  
  
Mariann P.O.V. "What in the flamin' hell was HE doin' here?" He asked with a sinister look on his face. Scott shrugged.  
  
"Annoying us."  
  
Daddy accepted that, and turned to me. "I don't want ya hanging around with him." I nodded.  
  
"It's not like I'll be able ta."  
  
Kurt looked up in surprise. "Vhy not? You are going to Bayville High, aren't you?"  
  
"No," I replied. "I'm goin' ta Bayville Catholic. My mom left 'express wishes'." Daddy looked up.  
  
"The Professor wants ta talk ta us, Firefly, Elf." Scott climbed into his car, told Kurt to meet him later, and left.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Okay, that is a freaking long chapter. Long for me, at least. It took me three days to write. I'm pathetic. 


	6. Family and Fights

Disclaimer:As much as I wish I could own Pietro, I don't. Or any of the other X-Men. WHY ISN'T QUICKSLIVER IN THE MUTANT ACADAMY PS1 GAME???  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Author's note:Kurt doesn't talk alot in this chapter. Remy does, though..... Thoughts-(blah) Psychic message- blah Manaiacal laughter- MUWAHAHAH-  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
We sat in the Professor's office. I could tell by the look on his face that he was either amused or irritated. Maybe a little of both. "Mariann, how is Remy?" I grimmaced. "Fine. He already discovered the amazing speed at which gossip travels through the Institute. But ya wouldn't have brought Daddy an' the Fuzzy One in here ta ask me about the Cajun. What's really up?" He shook his head in amazment.  
  
"Sometimes I think you're a pyschic instead of pryokinetic. True, I do have something to tell you all. And I suppose I should cut right to the chase. Kurt is your brother, Mariann." Kurt looked up in shock.  
  
"Zat means Mr. Logan is my father?" My eyes went wide in shock. "An' Mystique is my mama?" The Professor shook his head.  
  
"No. See, you're half-siblings. Logan is both of your father's." Kurt just stared straight ahead in shock. I grinned. "Ya told me I'd find another family here, Professor. Ya never told me I'd find MY family!" Daddy tweaked Kurt's tail.  
  
"Join the club, Elf." I hugged my new-found brother. "Yea, Fuzzy." He smiled weakly.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to my room and....think....." The Professor smiled and Kurt bamfed out.  
  
"It may take him awhile to get used to the fact he has both a father and a sister."  
  
"Another sister," I corrected. "Rouge's technicly his sister."  
  
"True. Mariann, did you perchance see a white haired boy in the garage?" Daddy growled.  
  
"Yea, we saw 'im. Why?" The Professor gave Daddy a Look.  
  
"Did you scare him away?" Daddy nodded. The Professor sighed.  
  
"Logan, I asked him here to see me. He probably saw Kurt and Scott in the garage and stopped to talk. Oh, well. What's done is done. Mariann, I take it you got your motorcycle." He gave a small grin.  
  
"Yep!" I said proudly. "I'ma go find Kurt and spread the news."  
  
We were running around, telling everybody we found. Remy, however, stopped me. "Corbeau, we need ta talk. Now." Squuzing Kurt's hand, I let Remy lead me to his room.  
  
"Mariann, I don't know how ta say what I need ta say, but....." I touched his arm.  
  
"Remy, ya know ya can tell me anything."  
  
"Not dis t'ing, chere." He wrapped his thumb around mine, a gesture we had started back in New Orleans. "Mariann, I.....I t'ink I love ya." He stared straight into my eyes, which were now wide in surprise.  
  
"Re-Remy? Say that just one more time."  
  
"I t'ink I love you. I did back in L'is'ana, an' I do now." He leaned forward to kiss but, but I stepped away.  
  
"Chere? What's de matter?"  
  
"Remy, I know I loved ya back in L'isiana. But....it's just....been too long." I rubbed my arm and tried not to look at him, but he twisted my chin up so I had to.  
  
"Chere, ya sayin' ya don' love me anymore?"  
  
I jerked away. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm sayin'!" He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards him. I slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Don' touch me like that again."  
  
He grabbed at me and caught my wrist, pulling me to him. He held me tight against him, not letting me escape. "I'll touch ya how I like, Raven." He tried again to kiss me, and I got mad. I felt my hair rise, as if by static electricity, and I wrenched free of him.  
  
"No, ya won't!" I pointed and shot a bolt of flame at him. It connected with his wrist, and he yelled out.  
  
Regular P.O.V. Downstairs, Kurt heard someone shout. He bamfed onto the second floor and searched for the source. In Remy's room, he saw the Cajun clutching his wrist and shooting daggers at Mariann, who's hair had turned red. (Red?) "Vhat happened?" Upon seeing him, Mariann's hair slowly faded back to black. She looked coldly at Remy. "Mariann, vhat did you do?"  
  
"I told him not to touch me."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Tip:NEVER make a Southern woman mad. Review please! 


	7. Two updates in the same week. Ya'll are ...

Disclaimer:I don't own EVO. I don't I'm tellin ya! I'm innocent!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Author's Note:Mariann awaits judgement on her actions and considers why she did it. Ever notice when you're waiting to get told off, the clock seems to be in slo-mo? (blah)=thought blah=psychic message  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Mariann laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Remy had gone to the infirmary, and the Professor was deciding her "fate". She knew she had broken the biggest rule of the Institute: Never use your power against another mutant. (That ass knows what happened in Louisiana! He knows I don't like people touching me! What was his fucking problem? God, I hope the Professor realizes. I guess I'll have to tell him what happened. Daddy and Kurt, too. Dammit! I guess I shouldn't be blaming that damned Cajun, but it's partly his fault. I told him no like what, twice! I had every reason to defend myself. Maybe I went overboard, though. Nah, I was well within my rights even if I did practicly break a Commandent. I hate his ever-loving guts right now,but I still hope Remy's okay. I think I got his card hand. We were 7 when it happened! How can he expect me to still love him nearly a decade later! He's still holding on to us, when I've let go. He always did have a problem telling time.)  
  
Mariann smirked ruefully and grabbed her headphones off the table. Switching on the radio, she tried to find a good station. "Don' guess they got 95.5 up here....Damn! They do!" She collasped onto the bed and listened to Eminem. "I have gotta get this CD!" As the music and stupid DJ's played, she slowly slipped into sleep.  
  
When she woke up, she was in the office. The Professor was behind his desk, Logan and Kurt sitting beside her. "Mariann, you have done an inexcuseable wrong. But I'll excuse you anyway. Remy will be sent back to Louisiana and never bother you again." Kurt and Logan hugged her until she couln't breathe properly, and Remy protested. Well, he tried to. He had lost his voice. "You'll never have to hear his freakishly seductive accent again, either! His mind will be wiped so that he'll forget who you ever were!" Tears of joy leaked out of Mariann's eyes.  
  
"Die, you bastard!" She yelled in Remy's face. Logan carried her on his shoulders around the Institute while Remy got beaten by the other students. Mariann laughed through tears of joy as the X-Men group-hugged her.  
  
Mariann woke up from the smell of brimstone that came from Kurt's bamf. "Mari, the Professor vants to see you." Shaking her head grogglily, she switched off the radio. "Bamf me?" she asked, holding out her hands.  
  
Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I do too much for you, little sister." But he took her hands and teleported into the Professor's office. (If there was ever a time for a dream to come true, this is it!!) She sat between Logan and Kurt. Remy sat off to the side, his wrist tied up in bandages.  
  
"How's the wrist, Cajun?"  
  
"Fine." The Professor cleared his throat, demanding attention.  
  
"Mariann, you have done an inexcusable wrong."  
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE!!! Oh, I don't own 95.5 the Beat, either. Review, please!!! 


	8. Yet another update. Mariann recieves pun...

Disclaimer:I do not own EVO. Claimer:I DO own Mariann, so steal her and you're dead! **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Author's Note:This chapter is fairly serious. About 95%. Also, a slight mention of incest. (blah)=thought blah=psychic message **************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Mariann, you have done an inexcusable wrong."  
  
The Professor's voice hung in the air like a limp string bean. Under my breath, I was chanting."Dreams come true, dreams come true."  
  
"You must be punished."  
  
(Damn!)  
  
"First, tell me why you used your power on Remy." I took a deep breath.  
  
"The same reason I got these." I pulled up my sleeve to expose the healing, but still greusome, scars on my arm. The Professor looked at Remy, Daddy, and Kurt. "Nah, they can stay. Remy knows, an' I don' wanna hide anything from my family." Nodding the Professor steepled his fingers and waited for me to continue.  
  
"When I was four, I thought my foster father was my true father. He used ta come inta my room and we'd do our 'exercizes'. I really don' wanna get inta details, please get my drift." Daddy understood, and he looked disgusted. Kurt was clueless, until Daddy whispered it in is ear. Then he looked at me with something like awe. Horror, maybe. I shook it from my mind and went on.  
  
"He said it was what all daddies and their daughters did. An' I believed him. I freakin' believed him. It was like that for a few years. During that time, I found the Theives Guild of New Orleans. An' met Remy. That's when my powers manifested, too. When I got adopted again, Remy was the only thing I missed of L'isiana. From then on, NO ONE touched me if I didn't want them ta. Remy took me in his room and tried ta kiss me today."  
  
"WHAT?" Daddy stood, claws out, and growled at Remy.  
  
"Daddy! Stop! He said he still loved me, then tried ta kiss me. I said no an' tried ta leave, but he grabbed me. I pushed away an' told him not ta touch me. He said he could touch me any way he wanted. That's when I flamed him." Growly ferally, Daddy advanced on Remy.  
  
"Please, Logan!" Only at the Professor's order did Daddy back down. Kurt tentavily(I can't spell) laid his hand on my arm. I patted his hand. "Mariann, I understand that Remy did wrong. But you did as well. So I am suspending you both from the Institute for six months."  
  
"What?" All four of us stood together.  
  
"Vous fassiez le congé de Remy! Il sait quand il n'est pas voulu. {1}"  
  
"Look, Charles, I don't care about the Cajun, but ya can't make Mariann leave!"  
  
"Mein Gott im Himmel, Professor! Sie können nicht ihren Urlaub bilden! {2}"  
  
"Vous me faites le congé? Je juste ai obtenu ici! Je me défendais! Damnez- vous, vous foutu bâtard!{3}"  
  
The Professor raised his hands in defense. "It is all I can do. Mariann, you will stay in the dormitories at the Catholic school."  
  
"Like hell I will! Cancel the registration. I'm outta here."  
  
"Mariann-"  
  
"Whatever." I shoved away from the desk and slammed the door behind me. Running up to my room, I shoved my stuff into a backpack, as much as I could carry on my bike. Not even saying goodbye, I ran to the garage. But I found a slight problem. Well, 8 slight problems. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Rouge, Hank, Storm, and Daddy.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, swinging my bag onto the bike and fastening it.  
  
"Saying goodbye." Kitty stepped forward. "The Professor's never done anything like this before."  
  
"Should I feel honored or slightly pissed?" Kitty's only response was her arms around my neck.  
  
"Bye." Despite myself, tears welled up in my eyes. One by one, I hugged the others. When I got to Kurt, I broke out sobbing.  
  
"Damn you, Elf. Why'd ya hafta be so friendly?" He hugged me tight.  
  
"I vill miss you, little sister." Biting my lip, I squeezed him one more time. Then Daddy stepped up.  
  
"Ya little twerp. Ya had ta be mine, didn't ya?" Something slid down his face. Daddy, the invincible Wolverine, was crying! I wrapped my arms around his torso, and felt his strong arms wrap around me.  
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
"I love ya too, Firefly."  
  
With that, I swung onto my bike, and rode off.  
  
Regular P.O.V. Kitty walked to the Wolverine, who had his head in his hands. She was close to both him and Kurt, and she couldn't stand seeing them hurt so much.  
  
"Mr. Logan?"  
  
No answer. Kurt sat next to his father, crying as hard as he was. Kitty watched them for a second, then ushered the others inside. Kurt and Logan eventually fell asleep out there, thinking about Mariann, never saying a word. **************************************************************************** ********* Review please! Oh, and one of my cyber sisters was bugging me about this....Yes, Mariann's can come back in six months.They're crying so hard because they just found her, and now they won't see her everyday like they have been. Shoot, I cried when my dad left for six months! **************************************************************************** ********* {1}You be kicking Remy out? He knows when he's not wanted.  
  
{2}My God in Heaven, Professor! You can't make her leave!  
  
{3}You kicking me out? I just got here! I was just defending myself! Damn you, you fucking bastard! (French is my friend...) 


	9. Concerned Parent becomes Public Enemy

Disclaimer:They're not mine! I wish Remy and Pietro were mine..... ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Author's Note: I"M BACK! Lord, but it feels good. Anyway, in case you've forgotton, I'm open to review/suggestion.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
The Next Day Mariann yawned and stretched. The boys in the room jumped. "What? I don't bite. As long as dere's coffee in de kitchen, dat is."  
  
"We were tryin' not ta wake ya." Fred said. Mariann smiled.  
  
"Well, I thank you for dat. I don't wake well. I'll just grab a cup an' go. I don' wanna impose."  
  
"You're not imposing." Pietro appeared by her side. "You can stay as long as you want."  
  
Mariann P.O.V.  
  
I grinned. "Thanks anyway. I got somewhere ta be."  
  
"Where?" I scrutinized him. I could trust him.  
  
"Up in Manhattan."  
  
"I thought you were a Southern girl. Who do you know in Manhattan?" I sighed.  
  
"Inquizitive little shit, ain't ya? Dere's a few abandoned subway tunnels. The terminals are used fer illegal fighting rings. If my past aquaintances haven't got my memory knocked outta them yet, my niche is empty." I leaned over and kissed Pietro on the cheek. "So thanks but no thanks." A loud banging sound came from the front of the house.  
  
"MARIANN!" roared a voice.  
  
"Oh. Shit." I ran to the door. Like I expected, Daddy was standing there, fuming. I opened the door. He pushed his way in.  
  
"Which one of 'em brought you here? I'll tear out his throat!" Kurt was with him, looking sheepish and frightened.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered. "Ze last time I saw him like zis, his beer vas missing!"  
  
"Ouch," I said. Daddy was advancing on Fred. I knew how he had kidnapped Jean, so he was the first one Daddy's mind had jumped to. "Daddy! NO!" I ran forward. "No one brought me here! I came on my own!" He stared as if I had grown another head.  
  
"You WHAT?" he roared. "After what the Professor said? After what I said?"  
  
"Daddy, right now I have more respect for my foster fathers than I do the Professor, and you," I poked a finger in his chest. "were wrong." His eyes nearly bulged. Setting my jaw, I continued. "Not a single Goddamn thing was done to me last night, except I was given a couch to sleep on and shelter for the night. And," I knew I was pushing it. Hey, I can't fight who I am! "they happen to be pretty good old boys." He shook his head.  
  
"Girl, you're coming back with me!" He reached for my wrist, and I pulled away.  
  
"No one tells me what to do!" I screamed. "No one tells me where to go or what to do! And no one touches me!" Everyone's eyes were wide now. I had been joined at the hip with Daddy since I found out he was my Daddy. But no one touched me if I didn't want to be touched! I pushed past him and kissed Pietro soundly. My hair was tinged red, and he grabbed a strand.  
  
"Hey, instant highlights!" He grinned. I hugged each of the boys and headed out to my bike without a look back.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________  
  
Ah, the shortness! Oh, well. That screaming thing wore me out. (I acted it out....) Review, please. Rabid Remy Fangirls, don't worry, the Ragin' Cajun will reappear in the next chapter! (Oh my God that was so lame.) 


End file.
